Godzilla Through Video Games 1: Super Mario Bros
by Saurian65
Summary: 8 Godzilla Kaiju are trapped in the Mario Universe. Will they defeat Bowser? Will the Mushroom Kingdom survive?
1. Godzilla vs Larry

**Me: Hi, everyone on FanFiction! I am Saurian65. Welcome to the first chapter of my first story on this website (and book series), Godzilla Through Video Games! There will be 3 books of this. Here's Godzilla and Larry Koopa!**

**Godzilla: Hello, humans.**

**Larry: You may not be the same species as the Mario Brothers, but I'll be glad to get this over with because I know this black Rex is going to beat me up.**

**Godzilla: WHO ARE YOU CALLING, REX?!**

**Larry: Just what are you anyway?**

**Godzilla: I am a irridiated ****_Godzillasaurus_****. In case you're wondering, "irridiated" is the same as "mutant".**

**Larry: Okay, you just made that up!**

**Godzilla: I wish I did.**

**Me: Anyway, with that all out of the way, here's the first chapter! I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Godzilla vs. Larry**

It was a normal day for Godzilla. But then some stupid humans had to open a vortex that sucked him, Anguirus, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Zilla, Mechagodzilla, and Titanosaurus to another dimension! He was wondering and worried about the fates of Mothra, King Caesar, Baragon, Varan, Kumonga, King Kong, Gamera, _Gorosaurus_, Manda, and especially Minilla! How Godzilla missed his only son! He was also worried about Kiryu, his now-cyborg-father. He wasn't worried about Mecha-King Ghidorah (sort of), Mechagodzilla 2, Jet Jaguar (sort of), M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type), Orga, Megalon, Hedorah, Destoroyah, Kamacuras, Ebirah, Crustaceous Rex, King Cobra, Giant Bat, Skeetera, Battra, Megaguirus, Biollante, Gabarah, or any other evil kaiju. But enough of fate, and now for location.

Godzilla found himself in a seemingly never-ending field (Yeah, it's Grass Land). The biome is definitely not New York! Then an armada appeared, probably an invasion force. Instinct told Godzilla to stop this hypothesis before it happened. That's when he charged up his fire breath. Meanwhile on the armada, a blue-haired humanoid turtle lead the invasion force.

"Larry, we are approaching the Mushroom Castle."

"Excellent! King Dad will be proud of me!"

Just then, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at one the the ships, roaring. "What is that?!"

"It seems to be a scuted, black Rex that breathes fire."

"OPEN FIRE, THEN!"

The ships then opened fired living bullets at Godzilla, but he just incinerated them.

"WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM?!"

"According to the read outs, the Real World!"

"We have to take care of it. Initiate Plan 999! Iggy invented a machine that enlarges only the enviornment, vehicles, the Koopa Troop, all except the other citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Activate it immediately!"

While yes, everything but the other dimension's citizens enlarged, but Godzilla came along for the enlargement ride! "Well that was a waste!"

"What will we do now, sir?"

"Enlarge me!"

"Yes, sir. Immediately."

"Time to show this Rex the meaning of the being a member of the Koopa Troop!"

Just like that, the blue turtle grew to Godzilla size! Godzilla was confused how such a diminutive life-form could reach his size. But it didn't matter. The true matter was to defeat the turtle! First, the turtle launched blue fireballs from a scepter with an orange jewel as its power source. But Godzilla didn't feel a thing! "WHAT?! Normally Mario would just go small, but he's still large!" Godzilla didn't know what he was talking about. After the turtle's attack, Godzilla fired at him. The turtle yelped has he retreated from his shell and kept missing Godzilla. The turtle came out and the events happened again. As for a third set of events, this time Godzilla threw the turtle unconscious. Godzilla picked up the scepter, and it shrunk and flew away! The turtle then retreated after waking up.

As Godzilla went to find the other monsters that were sucked into vortex, he could have sworn to have noticed 2 unusually small humans and a crowned dog cheering him on! But when he checked, there were 3 humans! What happened to the dog was only their guess. Godzilla then set off.

* * *

**Larry: HOW COULD YOU LET THE GRASS LAND KING BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL!**

**Me: The good guys mostly win!**

**Larry: You said, "mostly"!**

**Godzilla: But that doesn't mean the antagonists win less!**

**Larry: I see you're point... forcefully.**

**Godzilla: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Larry: Nothing!**

**Me: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Anguirus vs Morton

**Me: Hey, guys! Saurian 65 with Chapter 2! Here I have with me are Anguirus and Morton!**

**Anguirus: Where are Godzilla and… the other one?**

**Me: They're still here.**

**Godzilla: Anguirus!**

**Anguirus: Godzilla!**

**_Godzilla and Anguirus high-five each other._**

**Morton: Hey, Larry!**

**Larry: Yo, Morton! Wazzup, bro?!**

**Morton: Average events.**

**Larry: How's about a high-five!**

**_Larry and Morton also high-five._**

**Godzilla: You know, I just thought of several things.**

**Anguirus: What is it, Godzilla?**

**Godzilla: First of all, Morton's full name is, "Morton Koopa Jr.". What happned to the senior?**

**Me: Since it was never explained in the franschise, I'll make a book based on the subject after this current book.**

**Godzilla: Second of all, why did you make the Mushroom Kingdom citizens and technology like they didn't have names?**

**Me: Because the kaiju and mecha deserve their points of view due to their strangeness to the Mushroom Universe.**

**Everyone But Me: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**

**Me: Anyways, now for Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Anguirus vs. Morton**

It was a long desert, almost never-ending! Out of the wilderness came Anguirus. Dehydrated. As for a certain black-shelled, humanoid, obese turtle; "ARE WE AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM YET?!"

"Only a few square kilometers away. Given that Larry activated Iggy's new invention."

Just then, a smaller, somewhat thinner, light blue-shelled turtle entered the control center of the black-shelled turtle's main aerial battleship. "MORTON! MORTON! MORTON ! MORTON! MORTON!"

"What is it, Larry?!"

"A scuted, fire-breathing, black Rex just destroyed my Airships!"

"WHAT?!"

"In fact, HE'S STILL COMIN'!"

"What? All see is a... BLUE, SPIKED ANKIRON!"

It was true, Anguirus ran into the black-shelled turtle's armada. "FIRE THE BULLET BILLS!" But once fired, Anguirus screamed them to unconsciousness, along the destruction for all but 1 of the armada ships. "See, Morton?! A similar thing happened to my Airships and the Rex I talked about."

"Larry, about that Rex..."

"Yeah?"

"HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

It appears that Godzilla was not only looking for the other monsters - and robot, but also after the light blue-shelled turtle! "What do we do now, Morton?"

"... FIRE THE BONZAI BILL!"

Just when everyone thought that the following explosion upon impact on Godzilla thought to have him dead... HE WASN'T (duh)!

"THAT'S PURELY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"We're doomed if we don't take care of the Rex and Ankiron. What shall we do, sir?"

"Enlarge me!"

"Yes, Morton."

With that, the black-shelled turtle had grown several times his size! Anguirus screeched at Godzilla, nonexistently telling him that this is his fight. Godzilla stepped back, agreeing with Anguirus. The black-shelled turtle's attack was launching fireblasts through his red-jeweled scepter. Anguirus dodged all of them at the right moments. Anguirus screeched, having the black-shelled turtle retreat into his shell and go all over the place. He came out of his shell, and Anguirus slammed his tail into him. The same thing happened at that point. The black-shelled turtle then charged at Anguirus, with him jumping out of the way. Anguirus delivered the final blow, his tail to the turtle's head! The turtle dropped his scepter in the process. The scepter then shrunk and floated away. The black-shelled turtle retreated in the monster duo's confusion.

During the fight, Godzilla noticed 2 familiar humans and a spider cheering for Anguirus. When Godzilla checked again and 3 humans. It was like the disappearance of the dog! Godzilla, forgetting about it, decided that it was time to press foward. Anguirus him into the sunset in agreement.

* * *

**Larry: AGAIN WITH THE KING THING!**

**Godzilla: Something's telling me this is going to happen almost every chapter.**

**Me: It is!**

**Larry:... Crud.**

**Godzilla: Another thing.**

**Me: What is it this time?**

**Godzilla: What is up with the 2-humans-and-some-other-animal-then-3-humans concept?**

**Larry: Something Saurian65 is starting to have me hate.**

**Me: Anyways, stay tuned!**


	3. Titanosaurus vs Wendy

**Me: Hey, guys! Saurian65 bringing you Chapter 3 with Titanosaurus and... Wendy.**

**Titanosaurus: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE GODZILLA THREW A BOULDER AT ME OFF A CLIFF!**

**Godzilla: I wasn't my fault you attacked me first.**

**Titanosaurus: I DON'T CARE!**

**Wendy: Stop it, you're shouting is ruining my concentration!**

**Titanosaurus: ON WHAT?!**

**Wendy: Painting my claws.**

**Titanosaurus: I have I not been clear?! I DON'T CARE!**

**Godzilla: Why couldn't it be Rodan?**

**Larry: And why are you doing this in the original order in which Mario first fought us?**

**Me: Because I favor the original order and today's world is Ocean Side. Now let's get on with Chapter 3 already!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Titanosaurus** vs. Wendy**

A peaceful beach... ruled by a female, pink-shelled, humanoid turtle. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is the life!" Then noises came from out of nowhere! A light blue-shelled, male turtle and an obese, male, black-shelled counterpart came out of the sunrise seemingly. They stopped right in front of the pink-shelled turtle. She sighed. "What is it this time?"

"OUR AIRSHIPS WERE SHOT DOWN BY A SCUTED, BLACK, FIRE-BREATHING REX AND A BLUE, SPIKED ANKIRON THAT SCREECHES LOUDLY!"

"IN FACT, THEY'RE STILL COMING!"

Godzilla completely annihilate every enemy in his path. Anguirus does the same. The turtles decide it's time for the only female to fight. "Let's do this." Just like that, the female turtle's the size of Godzilla. Godzilla throws her immediately, while Anguirus thrusts himself carapassfirst into the turtle. Both times injured, the female turtle spins in her shell rapidly.

She then overpowers the 2. As she is about to deliver the death blow, Titanosaurus actually jumps out the water, grabs the turtle, slam to stomach first onto the ground, and beats her up. The turtle drops her purple-jewled scepter, itshrinks and floats away. Titanosaurus was angry enough for him to continuely punch the turtle for an entire week. He finally stops, and apparently was not wasting energy. While yes, Titanosaurus saved them from certain death, he's still mad at Godzilla.

The turtle retreat with their fatally injured female. As Titanosaurus chases after them along with Anguirus, Godzilla just could have sworn that he saw 2 humans and a regular turtle with a spiked, red shell. But when he double-checked, and just like the last to times, there were **3** humans again. All sleeping. Godzilla was getting so confused, as if someone was following them and the feral animals were the humans. Anguirus shouted from a distance and Godzilla came running to who knows where with Anguirus & Titanosaurus.

* * *

**Anguirus: Wow! Saved from certain death by Titanosaurus.**

**Godzilla: And I can't believe you had him actually beat up Wendy for an entire week.**

**Larry: Hey, by that time, we would have conquered every remaining Land!**

**Everyone Else: SHUT UP, LARRY!**

**Me: Anyways, sorry for not updating for a while, I lost interest in the subject. Second of all, stay tuned!**


End file.
